


First Meeting

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Grumpy Alec, M/M, POV Alec, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Ever since Jace moved in with Simon he's been nagging Alec to visit...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to the sweet [Melinda](http://www.melbopo.tumblr.com) who gave sent me this prompt :) 
> 
> malec for 28!  
> knocking on the wrong door au
> 
> I hope you like it!

Ever since Jace moved in with Simon he's been nagging Alec to visit, claiming he couldn't bear to be alone with Simon days at the time, something Alec finds hard to believe given that the blonde practically jumped at the opportunity to live with the overexcited nerd.

Maybe he did want to see his brother's place, but he had way to much fun denying him to say yes the first month. It wasn't until Jace threatened to tell Simon that Alec had read the Harry Potter series —he refuses to let Simon find a connection between them because he gets enough of the guy's way too peppy attitude whenever he tags along with Jace on work related events— that Alec admitted defeat and agreed to visit.

 _7am_ on his _one_ day off Jace's ringtone plays way to loud in the confines of Alec's bedroom causing him to almost throw his phone smack dab at the wall because _dammit Jace_.

  
" _What?_ " He isn't angry, okay maybe a little. He never get's to sleep in and the one day he is supposed to, he still doesn't get to fucking _sleep in_ okay he is allowed to be pissy.

"Whoa someone needs to get laid" his too cheery brother’s voice greets him, Simon must finally be getting to the blonde.

"Haha very funny. Now, why am I not currently _sleeping_?" 

"I was wondering if you'd want to come early, make a day out of it, I've invited Izzy and her girlfriend, Clary, too." Oh great he's fifth-wheeling.. _again_..

If Alec hadn't been certain Simon would be on him no less than 5 seconds after saying no, wanting to discuss anything Harry Potter related, he would've refused and gone back to sleep.

  
Seeing how it is though..

"ugh, fine, I'll be there in an hour,"

"Great! We're 43b!"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

  
Alec got up, took a shower and got dressed as slowly as possible, he really didn't want to go. Third wheeling was bad enough but fifth wheeling while both his siblings and their partners were all lovey dovey was not an appealing thought.

Still half asleep despite his shower, —he forgot coffee and cursed himself out on the way for it— he made his way to the supposedly 'very chic' —Izzy's words— apartment in Brooklyn.  
He walked the steps sluggishly, counting every one of them and once again considered turning around and claiming he'd been called in for work or something. Although his siblings would know it was a lie as soon as it was uttered... damn family owned business...

Taking in the hallway on the fourth floor —and no elevator _dammit Jace—_  Alec suddenly remembered something, he _didn't_ remember the apartment number. _shit._  
Dialing his brother's number he tampered down the urge to roll his eyes as a very giggly Jace answered, clearly having been otherwise preoccupied.

"What's the apartment number Jace?" He had no time for greetings and frankly he didn't want to, still a little bitter for his lost sleep.

"I told you already grumpy, it's 43-aaah Simon!" There was a high pitched laughter again and the line went dead.

"Oh for fucks sake." Alec grumbled and went towards 43 only to stop and realize there were 2... dammit Jace!  
Deciding he didn't really give a damn if he woke someone up he knocked on the first one, 43A.

"Jace I swear if you wake me up on my day off this early again I will-" his rant was cut off by seeing the man who answered. That wasn't Jace, and it sure as hell wasn't Simon.

  
He was _beautiful_ , built like a Greek god with caramel skin only covered in a purple robe that matched his black purple streaked messy —yet somehow really sexy— hair, a sharp jawline to die for and a mouth that this early in the morning did things to Alec he'd rather not anyone know about.

  
The stranger’s golden brown eyes meet his own hazel ones and he smiles, as a reflex Alec smiles back feeling his hands get clammy and his heartbeat kick up from just looking at this gorgeous man before him.

"Eh, s-sorry. Wrong door." He resists the urge to face palm after having stating the obvious like an idiot. The strangers smile takes on a teasing lilt and Alec's mouth goes dry.

"It's quite alright darling. I shouldn't waste my day off anyways" he winks and Alec feels himself trying to swallow which doesn't work that well when his mouth is still dry.

"Uh. I-Sorry" he repeats dumbly, not wanting to go but not knowing what to say.

"Yes I heard." The teasing edge to his response makes a warmth spread in Alec's gut and he wonders briefly if a 20 second meeting is enough to fall in love with someone.

Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times but coming up blank every time Alec gives up. Just as he is about to make a run for it the stranger breaks the silence.

"What's your name darling?"

"Eh, Alec." He answers, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous tick he he picked up when he was younger.

"Short for _Alexander_?" Barely repressing the shiver that went down his spine of hearing that velvet voice saying his full name —something he usually hated people saying— he nods.

  
The stranger smiles again, softer this time, somehow more intimate despite them not knowing each other.

  
He holds out his hand "I'm Magnus." Alec gently takes his hand, shaking it awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry again for-" Magnus holds up a finger in front of Alec's lips, cutting him off.

"It's more than worth it getting to meet you _Alexander_ " this time he didn't suppress the shiver Magnus' uttering his name gave him and earned a knowing smirk. Apparently the other man caught on earlier.

"Now I would love to get to know you. Would you care to join me for breakfast?" Alec bit his lip, knowing he probably shouldn't ditch his siblings, to ease the sting he licked his lower lip in preparation to decline and saw Magnus track the movement, oh _fuck it_.

"I'd love to." He smiles softly and Magnus' smile widens as he opens the door for the other man to step inside.

  
Sending a quick "something came up, sorry" to Jace, Alec knows he has to make it up again big time, and Simon will most likely be all over him at next opportunity, but looking into those beautiful golden brown eyes as he's asked what kind of coffee he prefers he decides it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcome! :)  
> (English is not my first language so if you point out grammatical errors I've made I'd appreciate it! :) ) 
> 
> You can find me [here](http://the-magnificentbane.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
